cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a Smackdown vs Raw 2011 video game wrestling league on youtube, or better known as a create a wrestler fed. Unlike other feds like SCAW, UWO, or DWA that prefer to use celebrities, WEDF is completely different than those feds. WEDF opts to use real life wrestlers along with a few original caws like Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, Suspect, Matt Eichorn and many more. WEDF has three weekly episodic shows named Raw, Smackdown, and United. WEDF made its splash onto the caw world on August 4th, 2008 having their first show, iCAW Raw, which later on became WEDF Rawar, and is now referred to as WEDF Raw. WEDF is split into two brands, Raw and Smackdown and like New-WWE, WEDF is now against using the usual caw method of naming shows, however their Click per Views do not follow this method due though. United also doesn't follow the method of Raw and Smackdown names, and its show is similar to Superstars, where usually the undercard superstars have a chance to shine, United is also a way of continuing feuds and adding more to the story. RAW Superstars Smackdown! Superstars WEDF Management *Armando Estrada - Raw General Manager *Finlay - Mentor *Hulk Hogan - Legend *Kevin Nash - Legend *Mick Foley - Rumored to be Commissioner *Mr. McMahon - Chairman *Ric Flair - Legend *Rikishi - If needed talent *Scotty 2 Hotty - If needed talent *Shane McMahon - CEO, and consultant *Theodore Long - Smackdown General Manager *Vickie Guerrero - Smackdown Consultant WEDF Champions WEDF Money in the Bank Winners Here are the winners for all the Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. Winning the Money in the Bank briefcase also means you can get a World title shot against your brand's Champion anytime within the next 12 months. (From Rasslemania to Rasslemania for WEDF Rules) *Shelton Benjamin - Won at Fate of Champions. Match also involved Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Ronald McDonald, and John Morrison. Shelton would later lose the briefcase to Mr. Kennedy in a winner takes the briefcase match at WEDF Last Resort. Kennedy would later cash in on Edge after Edge regained the World Heavyweight Championship in a match with Chris Jericho in a TLC Match. *John Morrison - Captured the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, and CM Punk. Morrison can cash in on the Raw brand Champion. If he were to move to Smackdown, he would be able to cash in on the Smackdown Champion. *Christian - Captured the Smackdown Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved Jack Swagger, Zach Starr, R-Truth, Evan Bourne, and Shelton Benjamin. Christian can cash in on the Smackdown brand Champion. If he were to move to Raw, he would be able to cash it in on the Raw Champion. Christian cashed in Money in the Bank on Edge on the 80th episode of WEDF, the Draft and won the World Heavyweight Championship. Special note - Due to the WEDF Draft coming soon, if a SD World Champion were to move to Raw, and both World titles were on the same brand, the Money in the Bank holder could in fact cash in on the former brand Champion to try to bring back the World title back to their brand. WEDF Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF, or WEDF World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States), and a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far no superstar has completed a Triple Crown List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. A triple crown requires a World Championship (WEDF or World, midcard, being a US or IC title, and a tag team title, either WEDF or World). WEDF Grand Slam Another acheivement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States),a Tag championship (either the World Tag Team or WEDF Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championsip (Hardcore). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in WEDF. So far no superstar has completed a Grand Slam. List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Alumni and former talent, and talent that have formerly appeared in WEDF without being an official member on the roster *Big Daddy V *Booker T *Boogeyman *Braden Walker *Brian Kendrick *Carlito *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Masters *Chuck Palumbo *Cody Rhodes *Curt Hawkins *Deuce *Disco Inferno *Domino *El Jefe *Ezekiel Jackson *Goldust *Hardcore Holly *Hulk Hogan *Hurricane *Jamie Noble *Jesse *Jimmy Wang Yang *JTG *Lance Cade *Larry It *Luke Gallows *Mark Henry *Marcus Cor Von *Matt Striker *Mike Knox *Mr. Kennedy *Paul London *Primo *Sabu *Sandman *Shad *Shelton Benjamin *Simon Dean *Smokey *Snitsky *Sting *Ted DiBiase *The Great Khali *Tommy Dreamer *Umaga *Val Venis *Vance Archer *Vito Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/Sportsperson365 http://www.dailymotion.com/WEDFederation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania Season Two CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 2 *WEDF Last Resort 2 *WEDF Fate of Champions 2 *WEDF King of the Ring *WEDF Summerfest *WEDF Great American Brawl *WEDF Over the Limit *WEDF Bragging Rights 2 *WEDF Survival of the Fittest 2 *WEDF Royal Reckoning 2 *WEDF No Escape *WEDF Rasslemania 2 Season Three CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 3 *WEDF Last Resort 3 *WEDF Fate of Champions 3 *WEDF Extreme Rules 3 *WEDF Great American Brawl 2 *WEDF King of the Ring 2 *WEDF Summerfest 2 *WEDF Bragging Rights 3 *WEDF Survival of the Fittest 3 *WEDF Royal Reckoning 3 *WEDF No Escape 2 *WEDF Rasslemania 3 Category:CAW Leagues